


Well That Was Easy

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson being a twat, Defensive John, Godfather Lestrade, Hormonal Sherlock, Insults, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock mpreg, Kind of not so great language, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pissed off Lestrade, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is 8 months pregnant and still going on cases, Anderson says mean things and in his hormonal state Sherlock gets really upset and John is defensive... Add points if we see angry godfather Lestrade :)  -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Easy

Of all the things John thought Sherlock would be in life, he never thought pregnant would be one of them. But it had happened, 8 months ago, and it didn’t stop Sherlock for a moment. He understood he had a duty to protect his growing child, but he wouldn’t let his mind rot at home either. “Doing all those worthless Mummy things,” He snorted one day. So, just like that, John became “Mother”. As always, he made sure Sherlock ate regularly, slept more often, took his prenatal vitamins and took him in personally for medical appointments. Sometimes John would perform the exam himself- he was a doctor, after all, and just needed to see for himself the progress of their baby’s growth. His heart would soar when he heard the heartbeat through the ultrasound; even Sherlock’s eyes brightened a little. 

One day, Sherlock and John were going about a case as they normally did, Sherlock searching everything with his piercing blue eyes and John asking any surrounding victims or eyewitnesses that he could, and Lestrade. The only difference between now and 8 months ago is that beneath Sherlock’s button down purple shirt his belly was large and rounded, and he held a new pose- one hand was supporting the arch in his lower back and the other lay atop the crown of his stomach, tapping a rhythm as he thought. (John had teased him that he was going to give birth to a drummer if he wasn’t careful.) 

Today there were 2 murders, 3 kidnappings, and several tailor shops burned to the ground in the last 72 hours, and Sherlock just knew there was a connection. As he struggled to get to his knees to look at the chalked outline of the murder victim, a rude voice called out behind him.

"Oi, now the Freak’s gone and gotten himself knocked up?"

Sherlock’s curls bounced as his head snapped up and around to look at Anderson, one of Lestrade’s detectives, his lip curling in disgust. 

"What a stunning deduction, considering I’ve been so for 8 months. And just when are you going to rid our company of your repulsively scabrous excuse for a face and disturbingly insignificant intelligence, Anderson?" he shot back.

"Hey Sherly, when are you getting rid of it? Everyone knows one of you freaks is already too much for the world." 

John’s blood was boiling already, and had only held his tongue for this long because Sherlock hated it when he tried to defend him as if he were weak and couldn’t take care of himself. He bit his lip hard and watched Sherlock, waiting for the insult that he knew would come. …. Or, he thought it would. Sherlock’s face became suddenly blank, his eyes widened slightly, then he burst out into tears.

John was so shocked he could hardly register what was going on. Sherlock in tears from an insult?! He had to unplant his feet from the ground and instincts drove him. He shoved Anderson against the wall, throttling his neck. The soldier in him reared up, paternal and angrier than ever. “You ugly son of a bitch, don’t you EVER insult him again you git, that’s my unborn child you’re talking about too and I-I swear to God I’m going to kill you-” “Hey, what’s going on?!” Lestrade yelled as he entered, his eyes flashing threateningly. He saw Sherlock crying, and looked confusedly at John. 

"He was insulting my mate and our unborn child, Lestrade," John growled, giving the fiercest and nastiest look at Anderson he could muster, his hands still gripping Anderson’s collar. "He said he should have aborted it." He pushed him harder into the wall and snarled, not caring if Anderson’s head smashed into a pulp or not. 

Lestrade was there in a split second. He pulled John away from Anderson, but not forcefully. “You go deal with Sherlock, ” he instructed sternly before turning on Anderson, his hands resuming the same on spot on his collar, smashing him back into the wall again. “Listen, Preston, I don’t give a fuck who you think you are, but that is my godchild you just insulted, and that was your last straw. You’re fired, and I don’t ever want to see your face again. Get the hell out of here, you rat.” He shoved the terrified looking Anderson away, leaving him to scamper off somewhere. 

He turned back on Sherlock, whose cries had quieted somewhat, but his ice blue eyes still looked so broken and hurt. He was crying into John’s shoulders, clutching him tight. Lestrade was unsure whether he should try to comfort his friend, or leave the two to have a private moment, so he stood awkwardly a few feet away, pretending to text on his phone.

"I’m so sorry John, I just, I just, " Sherlock sniffed and wiped his eyes before continuing, "He’s right, I am a freak and I don’t want our child to be like me and I’ll be a horrible father and we’ll be outcasts together, Oh John…" "Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay love," John soothed. He stroked Sherlock’s jet black hair, holding his shaking body close. "That’s utter nonsense, Sherlock, and you know it. You’re brilliant and our baby is going to be perfect and you shouldn’t be so worried about this. I will always be there for both of you. I love you both so much." He kissed Sherlock’s lips gently, and then bent to kiss the crown of his belly. Sherlock gave a watery smile. 

"John, I want some fish and chips."


End file.
